Forum
The forum is where TerraNovains may create,view, and reply to threads created by themselves or others. Categories A category on the forum defines what type of threads should be placed in that section of the forum. The categories, in order, are as follow. #General Discussion - This category accepts basically everything except spam. Useless or meaningful posts can go here. #Announcements and News - Announcements or news about new features can go here. Alerts will be placed here if they are important. #Meet Players - This category is a place where players can post "About Me's" which users can tell a little about themself and be introduced to the community. #Reports - Grief or Player reports can be posted in this category. #Building Section - If you're planning something big, feel free to post it here. #Other Games (includes subcategories, see below) - All other game info will be posted here. #Clan Talk - A place to show off your clan! #Guides/Tutorials - If you want to show off your guide or tutorial, post it here. Tutorials need to be helpful and have a point. #Suggestions - If you have a suggestion that should be seen by the higher-ups, post it here to get their attention. #Help/Support - Need help? Post your questions here. #Archive - Any useful but old threads go here. Thread A thread on a forum is a post based on a single topic. A thread can be pointless or extremely important. Threads, in most places, can be created by anyone register on the forum. Threads can contain polls which can be voted on by any other user. If a thread violates any TerraNova website rules, it will be A. Locked or B. Deleted. The creator of the thread will likely recieve a warning. Post A post is simply a reply to a thread. Posts should follow all forum rules and should not be useless or used to spam. A great forum post is not made of wood, but of thoughtful, well-expressed remarks that benefit the readers. Avatar An avatar is an editable icon that's displayed on a user's profile and their forum posts. It can be edited here. Signature A unique text phrase, link, or graphic that appears below a member's message post usually offering information about themselves. It can be edited here. Items on the forum *Thread Sorter - Go into any category to see a Thread Sorter at the top. The Thread Sorter allows you to sort threads by unread posts, subscribed threads, threads with the most views, threads with the most replies, or a custom variety of your choice. *New Reply - Replies to the thread you're viewing. *Subscribe - Allows you to subscribe via growl and/or email notifications to any thread or category. *Mark Unread - Marks the thread as unread. *Add Reputation - This button is in most categories on all posts. It adds reputation to a post, sort of like giving it a thumbs up. *Report - Reports a post, with a reason, to all forum administrators. *Reply - Allows you to quickly reply to a post. *Quote - Inserts a quote of the past post into your current post. *Edit - Allows you to edit your post. Admins can edit any post. *Delete - Allows you to delete your post. Admin Features *Sticky Thread - Allows Forum Admins to sticky the current thread. *Move Thread - Allows Forum Admins to move the current thread to a new category. *Lock Thread - Allows Forum Admins to lock replies on a thread. *Delete Thread - Allows Forum Admins to delete the current thread. *Label Thread - Allows Forum Admins to quickly label a thread. *Hide Post - Allows Forum Admins to hide/show your post from the public. *Ban IP - Allows Forum Admins to ban your IP. *Ban User - Allows Forum Admins to ban your username. *Force Username - Allows Forum Admins to force a username on you. *Modify Signature - Allows Forum Admins to modify, disable, or force a signature on you. *Clear Reputation - Allows Forum Admins to clear your reputation. Global Forum Options These are the options set for the forum itself. These are mainly for other Enjin users, but they're useful for no reason at all. Checkmark options are marked as a negative (-) for false or positive (+) for true. *Users can edit posts within: Anytime *Avatar size: Medium *-User must provide a reason for editing posts *+Moderators most prive a reason for editing posts *-Allow users to edit thread titles *+Do not show ghost after moving thread *-Users cannot delete their own threads or posts *+Enable voting on forum posts *+Disable downvoting *-Posts made by admins can only be voted up *+Display total votes count for each user *Signature height limit = 160 Signature width limit = 800 *Show scroll bars on signatures = On mouseover *+Remove access !!! and ??? marks in thread titles *+Convert shouting in thread titles to lowercase *+Enable collapsible forum categories *Number of posts needed to make a hot topic = 15 *Number of views needed to make a hot topic = 100 Labels Labels can be applied by certain people to threads in certain categories. Notices Notices appear at the top of the forum to notify users of any importance. They can be applied by Head Admins and have the follow options: *Notice Title *Notice Body *Notice Appears When (Immediately, a specific date) *Notice expires when (After a user deletes it, a specific date, after x days) *Show notice in (what forum categories to display in) Uses The main use for the forum is for information. This is where important announcements are made besides the home page. Another use is for the general activity between users such as discussions about the game. You can also report suggestions and bugs. Finally, it is how members can be promoted to elite members. All they have to do is make 15 posts WITHOUT spamming. Spam If caught spamming/bumming , you will be punished. Category:Features